1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a driving technology, and more particularly, to a touch apparatus capable of increasing the scanning speed and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, touch panels have been extensively applied to various electronic products, such as global positioning systems (GPSs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, hand-held PCs, and so on, to replace conventional input apparatuses, such as keyboards, mice, and so on. Generally, touch panels sense users' touch through driving apparatuses thereof, and output coordinates to electronic apparatuses according to touch positions or directly perform corresponding operations according to touch positions.
Generally, there are a plurality of electrodes and conductive films on touch panels of typical touch apparatuses, and the electrodes are connected to the conductive films to output voltages of the conductive films. The typical touch apparatuses sequentially read the voltages outputted by the electrodes so as to calculate contact points through the voltages. Besides, the typical touch apparatuses read the voltages outputted by one of the electrodes, and then read the voltages outputted by the next one after calculation. When the typical touch apparatuses read the voltages outputted by one of the electrodes, the voltages may be changed due to the touch action. Accordingly, the typical touch apparatuses would calculate the contact points after the voltages are stable to avoid reading errors. However, based on the development trend of touch panels, such as larger panel sizes, smaller panel frames, or better optical performance, the voltage conversion time of the touch panels, i.e. the stabilizing time of the voltages, is increased. The increase of the voltage conversion time affects the speed of the touch apparatuses sensing the touch panels, and the decrease of the sensing speed affects the fluency of sensing contact points and the accuracy of the calculation.